Related art ink-based digital printing systems, or variable data lithography systems configured for digital lithographic printing, include an imaging system for laser patterning a layer of dampening fluid applied to an imaging member. The imaging system includes a high power laser for emitting light energy. The imaging system is costly; this and technical challenges such as the need for stitching together laser beams increases overall system costs. The imaging member must include a costly reimageable surface layer, such as a plate or blanket that is capable of absorbing light energy. While high print speeds and reduced system and operating costs are generally desirable, print speeds achieved using related art ink-based digital printing systems are limited by the laser imaging process.